


My Pretty Boy in chains

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [117]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was small, the chain wasn’t all that long, there was a matrass on the floor and a toilet too, it was the perfect little cage to keep the Sheriff’s kid in, Adrian Harris thought as he closed the door behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back and I swear my friend who is for now is being called Velvet-Velcro asked for a fic where someone (yes, she said someone not a name, not a person) abducts, kidnaps Stiles…. and so I ended-up wasting time in just being absolutely unable to come up with anything and by the time something jumped in my head to start writing time was up… so may I just scream SONOFABITCHBATMANSPANTS!

 

 

Adrian Harris had a deep rooted dislike towards Sheriff Stilinski, it was one which had been born years ago when the man everyone now just called Sheriff was nothing more than a simple but none the lest persistent deputy that wouldn’t leave Adrian alone in his useless search for justice for a bunch of burned-up people. Adrian hated the sheriff and blamed him for being stuck teaching at Beacon Hills High School instead of moving along to teach at better places such one of the private schools he’d dreamt about teaching in, that would’ve made his parents proud of him, but instead Adrian was stuck teaching at a small high school full of nobodies that would grow into nothings that would breed even more little nobodies.

  
Adrian Harris hatred towards Sheriff was as great as the ocean was deep, but he knew going against the Sheriff in person was something that would end badly for him and so he settled down with the idea of tormenting the Sheriff’s little progeny.

  
The second he’d learned that the Sheriff’s only son would be one of his students Adrian Harris had sworn on the dreams he’d lost because of the being a suspect for arson that had somehow been ruled not what it truly was, but although no blame had been set on his head the whispers of suspicion had tainted his reputation and his good name. Adrian had sworn he would make Stiles Stilinski’s high school experience a living hell the sort of nightmares.

  
However diminishing the confidence of the boy or the overall image his fellow teachers had of the hyperactive boy was no longer enough the second Stiles Stilinski walked into his classroom, the second Adrian caught sight of the pale-skinned youth with beautiful doe-like eyes and sinful lips that had Adrian wrapping his hand around his cock several times a day like some weak-minded teenager, fantasizing about using that beautiful mouth that clearly needed to be used by someone who would truly appreciate it, once Adrian saw just how sinfully beautiful the Sheriff’s son was there was no way Adrian Harris could just leave the boy be.

  
Every time he had the boy in detention it too all of Adrian’s will-power not to force the boy to his knees, not the pull down both their trousers and just break the barrier between him and the boy, to feel the tightness of the never before breeched hole.

  
And with each day spent watching the pale boy, coveting him from a distance he became positively obsessed with the sheriff’s son, and as he began to stalk the boy thoughts of capturing him and keeping the boy locked-up in a little cage began to rule his thoughts; and when he started to notice that Stiles did not only keep company with young McCall but Derek Hale the burning need to separate Stiles from what Adrian saw as competition set him in motion to build Stiles his little cage.

  
The room small room down in the basement would do fine, it was bare of anything but a small toilet, Adrian suspected the previous owners had been planning to make some use of the basement and had planned on turning the little room into a proper bathroom but for some unknown reason things hadn’t worked out for them, Adrian was a very bright man even if he downplayed it, he thought and planned, he even when as far as to test if once would hear desperate frightful screams from within the little room before he began to transform it for his pet.

  
Adrian waited for the perfect moment when he could finally pick-up his boy, and because he was somewhat of a cruel individual he wanted to do so right under the nose of the Sheriff. He watched and waited until the last Lacrosse game of the season was upon them, stands full of cheering folk even the Sheriff was there cheering on young McCall while his own child sat on the bench nibbling on his glove anxiously. Of course Adrian wasn’t sure if this would be the night not for certain not until Stiles excused himself to use the toilet, Finstock didn’t look all that pleased about it but waved the boy off and off he ran, and Adrian well he slipped on right after him.

  
With the cameras dead, and no one there to see them Adrian didn’t feel the slightest bit worried that things might go wrong as he waited for Stiles to finish peeing. The startled look on Stiles face when Adrian slipped the needled in his neck while the young boy washed his hands was as delicious, the cocktail of drugs worked quickly and as the distressed little sound Stiles made before he dropped to the ground Adrian couldn’t help but say, `That’s it sweetheart, time to go to sleep.´

Dragging Stiles out of the building and into the trunk of his car wasn’t easy, the boy was heavier than he looked or perhaps Adrian really needed to join a gym or something, then again hadn’t he just enquired a piece of equipment to get his heartrate going?

 

Driving to his house went smoothly enough while getting Stiles down into the basement was another thing, and by the time he had the boy on the small foam-matrass and stripped to his batman briefs and really wasn’t that just adorable, Adrian was certain he’d had enough of cardio for a month. Adrian attached the collar with the little padlock around Stiles long thing beautiful neck the long thin chain dangling from it was attached to the ankle-cuff Adrian attached to the delicate ankle, before leaving Adrian made sure the chain was firmly attached to the floor, the chain wasn’t all that long just enough to give the boy some room to move around but not enough for him to reach the door.

  
Adrian reluctantly left the unconscious youth, closing and locking the door behind him and turning-off the light, in the small cell before heading back to the high school, he dumped the clothes and the protective paddings in the old incinerator that was still in working order in the basement of the high school before returning to watch the rest of the game which surprisingly enough Finstock’s little team of boneheads were winning.

 

He kept turning his gaze towards the Sheriff who was oblivious to the fact that his son who’d been sitting almost right in front of him, right beneath his nose wasn’t there all that was left was a glove and the stick, nothing else. And Adrian had to wonder if the man would be at all devastated when he learned his troublesome boy was gone, never to be seen again at least not alive; Adrian had no delusions that he and Stiles would live together forever, he was prepared that once day he would have to get rid of his toy he’d even set a date for it, he hadn’t however settled yet on how he’d kill the boy but he knew he wanted the Sheriff to suffer with the knowledge the death was slow and painful once the body was found.

  
Then again did the Sheriff love his son enough to suffer if and when the body was found?

  
The loud blaring sound of the game ending startled Adrian out of his wonder of thoughts, he cheered along with the crowed to show school spirit to the ever judgmental schoolboard that had only hired him because of his late-father and mother, but it wasn’t the team Adrian was watching it was the joyful sheriff who was hugging Melissa McCall. It was frankly beautiful the moment the jubilant spirit of the sheriff broke when he realized his son wasn’t there, wasn’t there hugging his teammates or rushing over to him as he called for him, as dread and panic settled in the father Adrian almost got a hard-on from just that. It was frankly far more perfect than anything Adrian had imagined.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Adrian left his boy alone in the dark for two days, checking up on him through the slightly grainy image of the cameras he’d set up in the room repaying the moment his boy had awakened in his prison. Adrien Harris had once felt insulted and enraged and afraid as he was questioned about the arson but now as he was forced to recall where he was when Stiles Stilinski had gone missing it took everything in him to play the part of a slightly annoyed but none the less willing to help teacher.

  
The whole of Beacon Hills was in a frenzy it seemed to find the boy, and rumors started to fly the second it became clear all of the security cameras had gone out an hour before the game even started and that it hadn’t been noticed until one of the Sheriff’s deputies went to grab the tapes, whispers of a personal attack against the sheriff rose immediately and Adrian was certain every man and woman that had ever gone down because of the sheriff was checked as were their families; there were rumors even of the black market and about poor Stiles being sold into slavery, and the most tasty whispers were about how Derek Hale was behind it all.

  
And when the Hale was handcuffed and shoved into the back of a cruiser the fire underneath the rumors about Hale being involved grew, of course the man was released as there were no real evidence of him taking Stiles but still cadaver dogs started to roam the woods. It was widely known that the Sheriff had ripped pieces off of the Hale house in search of his son.

  
It was also widely known that the Sheriff was losing it; the once calm and collected man lashed out at anyone who he thought wasn’t doing enough to find or help him find his son. The man who was not one to give interviews or comments was suddenly on every news channel and paper Adrian could see pleading for the safe return of his son because the man was certain his son had been taken and not just ran away to join the circus.

 

For two days the boy had spent trying to figure out a way to escape his prison, and the chains that bound him, it was frankly hilarious to watch as Stiles stumbled around in the dark but Adrian also appreciated the fact that when he came home from work on the third-day and checked on the boy that Stiles was sitting on the matrass arms wrapped round his knees.

  
Deciding the boy had earned a snack now that he was no longer trying to escape, at least for now, Adrian made a simple grilled cheese sandwich with slices of tomatoes and cucumbers on the side with a sliced apple, everything set on a paper plate and with a paper cup with milk Adrian made his way down into the basement and the small cell.

  
The sudden brightness visibly startled and blinded the boy, and Adrian felt his heart flutter and his dick twitch as he finally caught sight of the pale skin he wanted touch and kiss as well as bruise, seeing the ribs he wanted to trace and tease with his fingers and teeth made Adrian’s determination to wait at least a few weeks before finally taking the boy apart waver.

  
Adrian moves closer to the bed and placed the plate down as well as the milk before the beautiful brown eyes became accustomed to the light that really wasn’t all that bright, Adrian is safely standing by the door and leaning against the doorframe arms crossed as he watches the beauty bling and rub his eyes.

  
A ridiculous expression washes over the beautiful young face as his little pet recognizes him, and Adrian can’t help but smile a little.

  
`Y-y-you? ´ His boy says with an air of disbelief, a feeling that is quickly replaced by anger.

  
`Let me go.´ his little toy demands, `Let me go right now! ´

  
`Oh you’re not going anywhere.´ Adrian tells his little toy, his voice is firm as he needs his boy to understand this sooner rather than later, `The quicker you accept it the better it is for you - for us.´ and with that Adrian leaves and it’s not because the boy had jumped to his feet and rushed at him because Adrian knows the chain wasn’t anywhere long enough for the boy to touch him, Adrian leaves because he needs to teach the boy that with good behavior he wasn’t left in the dark.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with another update under the 15min rule, so if any of you don’t get what that is here’s a short explanation, this chapter is requested by a friend who is now called Support-Supplier-Shocked, and due to the nature of 15 the fic is written in 15nin so if you have an issue with the fact that the chapter is short and hastily written move on out of here before you lose your lunch. 
> 
> Any ways so Support-Supplier-Shocked asked for a fic where we first get a glimpse of a happy and satisfied Harris but the end should be with his happiness destroyed.

Adrian checks on his pet, the image the old security camera isn’t great and there’s no sound, but it’s fine since he doesn’t care much for Stiles’ voice anyways and he didn’t need to see colors to remember the pale skin of the boy who lay curled-up on the floor still sobbing. Stiles hadn’t even touched his reward, the candy sat there on the floor where Adrian had left it an hour ago before heading to the shower and getting ready for another dull day of work.

  
He wasn’t offended by Stiles behavior, after all Adrian had lost his patience when it came to waiting for Stiles to give his consent. Adrian had a feeling that the boy had always imagined he would lose his virginity in a far less forced fashion, but Adrian was certain that eventually Stiles would learn to enjoy being fucked and used by him and if not well it honestly didn’t matter since Adrian could just take what he wanted from him.

  
Turning off the old computer he grabbed his things before leaving for work, making a small note that he should buy some more lube since he was no doubt going to start enjoying his boy more often than not now that he’d finally had a taste and feel of how it was to fuck a pretty little thing like Stiles Stilinski.

  
Getting to work is a drag since each radio station keeps playing the recording of the Sheriff pleading for the safe return of his son, and so he’s already in a less of a fine move as he walks into the building of Beacon Hills High School, he doesn’t bother to say hello to any of the other teachers that have dragged themselves to work that day instead he goes straight to grab himself a cup of coffee snatching the local newspaper before taking a seat at one of the tables; the newspaper keeps keeping Stiles’ pretty face plastered on its front-page, but instead of growing annoyed he finds a small source of joy in this issue since the Sheriff there’s an image of their Sheriff laid-up in a hospital bed all miserable looking and ill; apparently the stress had gotten to his old heart, if the man died it would be all that better for Adrian as no one would continue searching for Stiles once his daddy was gone since no one really cared for Stiles Stilinski.

 

`Why are you looking so happy? ´ Finstock ask while grabbing a cup and trying to steal the last of the good coffee, `did you finally get laid or something? ´

  
There’s a light snicker from somewhere.

  
`I gentleman never tells.´ is all Adrian says as downs the last of his coffee, Finstock looks a bit surprised standing their mouth just a bit open, `Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to get ready for.´ and with that Adrian heads of to his first class of the day, he’s positively humming as he walks down the crowded hall, he can’t help but smile at the idea of the Sheriff dying if he only could take the risk of taping him fucking the persistant assholes son then the Sheriff would surely die after all Stiles did scream so beautifully.

But then his smile is literally knocked out as are his merry little thoughts when someone slams him up against the lockers screaming or rather roaring in his face, `WHERE IS HE!?´

At first all he sees are glowing yellow eyes, and then his mind catches up with him and he realizes he’s being pinned rather painfully against the locker by none other than Scott McCall, the kid is shockingly strong and the contact lenses are striking.

A crowd his gathering, whispers are starting, but McCall just continues to behave like a neandertal and Adrian feels his heart start to race out of fear and that is not a feeling he enjoys.

`STILES, WHERE IS HE!?´ McCall roars in his face, spit flying into Adrian’s mouth and that is just disgusting who knew where that boy had been or what diseases he might carry.

`Detention McCall!´ Adrian snaps just as he’s pulled forward and then slammed right back into the lockers, his vision swims as a pain shoots through his skull and the air leaves his lunges, and he’s positive that the only reason his not on the floor is because McCall continues to have a hold of his blaiser.

  
`TELL ME!´ McCall yells furiously and the boy seems so certain in his claim that it leaves Adrian feeling cold to the bone, but a logical part of him knows there is no way this boy could or would know that he’d taken his best friend into safe keeping.

  
`McCall! What the Hell are you doing kid!? ´ Finstock’s voice rings over the crowd, but the boy doesn’t let go all he does is scream his annoying question into Adrian’s face.

`He-he’s crazy.´ Adrian chocks out as he’s slammed for a third-time against the locker that is starting to yield,.

`He’s got Stiles!´ Scott screams at Finstock who demands his little Lacrosse team captain to release Adrian who is starting to feel dizzy, `I know – I know he does!´

`Let the man go,´ Adrian hears the coach bark at the team captain who continues to insist that he’s got Stiles locked away somewhere, which of course was true but that wasn’t something anyone should or needed to know.

`Scott!´ a feminine voice that sounds familiar calls over the noise is a mixture of voices and angry yelling and the rushing of Adrian’s own blood he beating of his heart, `Let him go. You can let him go.´

`No! He’s got him, I can smell him Lydia!´ and wasn’t that an odd thing to say?

Adrian is starting to think he’s never going to be freed from the abuse when he’s slammed against the locker once more hard enough to really knock him out, the last thing he hears is another voice yelling for McCall to let him go before all goes dark.

  
~*~*~*~

There’s annoying beeping that keeps increasing in volume, the noise is as irritating as it is abusive towards his already aching head, and as the sound grows stronger and clearer he thinks this sound is just the sound of his annoying alarm clock the one his mother had bought him a few Christmas’ ago.

  
With an unhappy groan Adrian Harris moves to silence the damn thing that seems to demand him to rise and shine, but he’s thinking about calling in sick today since his head feels like it’s about to split wide open and his braining pushing out of the cracks. His head truly is killing him as just thinking and moving seems to be enough to lay him low, and there’s a bad taste in his mouth as if he’d gone to bed without brushing his teeth last night.

However when he moves to reach out to silence the annoying sound that is drilling through his brain he hears a metallic little clink of a sound just as his arm is forcefully stopped from doing anything real useful, there is something truly unkind and unforgiving attached to his wrist; no, both of his wrists, and the realization has his heart racing and his eyes snapping open-wide.

The realization that he was handcuffed was a startlingly sobering experience. He’s in the hospital and suddenly he starts to remember everything that had happened before everything had gone dark, and his heartbeat picks up a notch as the deputy that had been sitting beside his bed rises and starts to read him his rights.

And even though it hurts his head Adrian starts to scream his protests, but the man sworn to uphold the law doesn’t pause for a second to listen to him and his feverent denials about a crime he had commited but of which no one could know about, he continues his protest even after the deputy has done his dull rambling about rights and warnings that anything Adrian might say could be held against him in a court of law. The deputy doesn’t say a thing not until Adrian has stopped insisting McCall was just a misguided and desperate youth who was probably using some sort of drug to enhance his performances on the field.

`Finished?´ the deputy asks, and when Adrian doesn’t answer the young male with stricking blue eyes continues to say, `Stiles, he’s been found, and he’s already given his statement.´

Adrian’s stomach drops a little bit more, but he’s stubborn and refuses to believe that any judge would ever grant a permit to search his house based on the world of some high school kid with clear delusions.

`You’re lying.´ Adrian croaks, his throat is sore and dry.

`No. No I am not.´ the deputy continues, `He escaped from that cell you’d made him, and called for help.´ and now Adrian knows the man is lying since there was no way Stiles could’ve escaped, not after everything Adrian had done to prevent such a thing from happening.

He can’t help but laugh out, `You are.´

`You know, even if you don’t confess,´ the deputy starts, `even if you don’t plead guilty the evidence is enough to have you locked away, all those pictures you had of the Sheriff’s kid even before you had him all locked-up in that tiny room.´ now his heart starts to race a bit faster again, `That picture of him in boys locker-room while he was getting changed, that’s your favorite one I gather.´

Adrian feels suddenly cold, deathly cold.

`So, jacking of that picture of Stiles all naked wasn’t enough, not in the end, right? That’s why you took him.´ the deputy continues to say, `was the candy, a gift? I don’t think it was an apology, so a gift – a reward perhaps?´

And now Adrian knows that he’s in trouble and yet he can’t believe it since there was no way anyone could’ve found Stiles, no way Stiles could’ve escaped the room because Adrian had been so careful so very careful.

`But like I said it doesn’t matter. We’ve got enough evidence, all those pictures which sure you can play of as anything you want, but we’ve got Stiles and even though you cleaned yourself up real good Stiles had enough evidence of what happened down there to convince any jury that you sir are guilty as hell for more than just one offense.´ and with that the Deputy starts to move towards the exit.

`You’d better enjoy yourself now Mr. Harris, since I’m fairly sure there isn’t a prison in this country that doesn’t have at least one man willing to kill a guy who abducted and raped a kid. Sleep tight now, because where you are going you’d better sleep with one eye open. ´

 


End file.
